Kidnapped Villains
by AwesomeGrovyle
Summary: A.G, A.H, A.L, and A.M have kidnapped the villains for their entertainment! I am accepting OC just PM and more info for this is in the story. Inspired by If Pokemon Villains Had a Random Conversation by Pokemon Storyteller. You'll understand why it's rated T later. Shipping included. Picture was found on Yahoo images. On holidays there will be specials. Guess that's all.
1. Welcome

**AN: **This was inspired by If Pokemon Villains Had a Random Conversation by Pokemon Storyteller. The other chapters will be better than this! Your truth and dares for the villains will be in Chapter 4. Also all the villains will be included (games (spin-off too) manga, and anime), but a few. I will accept your OC. All you need to do is PM me telling me you want your OC to be in it and I will give you a list of what you need to fill out for your OC. Then just fill out! Ok enough of my rambling, now read xD!

* * *

?: Welcome villains!

Maxie, Cyrus, Colress, and Females: -_- Great A.G, A.H, A.L, and A.M

A.H: Whatever.

Mars: Why are we here? You interrupted my date with Satty!

Saturn: Mars, please don't te-

A.L: Wow, they went on a date.

A.G: You all are here because we were bored I guess.

Mars: Seriously! My date gets interrupted for you not to be bored. How selfish!

A.L: And I er guess we somewhat missed you guys?

A.H: Mhhhm… *mumbling* And we wish to torture you all.

Villains: We heard that!

A.G: Leave the mumbling to me A.H. Also we won't be doing the only torturing the reviewers will be too!

Maxie: You better be tortured too especially A.L.

A.L: See I have another reason to argue with Maxie!

A.G: Yes we will be tortured too, and A.L you don't see me arguing with my father.

Ghetsis: True.

A.L: Well I don't like the team my father is the leader of and love a member of the team!

Colress: Don't remind me.

A.G: *glares at*

A.H: Well I think we should finish the chapter. We know this chapter will probably suck, but the other chapters will be better.

A.M: Wait! We shouldn't end the chapter without me making out with a female like … Shelly.

Shelly: HELL NO!

A.G: *face palm* Why is my brother a pervert?

A.L: Arceus hates you.

A.G: That's a lie!


	2. Shippings Part 1

_**A/N**__**:** _This was supposed to be up October 12th for the release of Pokemon X and Y, but things happened.

* * *

A.H: Welcome back everyone! We have 6 new people! 5 are fellow villains, and the other one is an OC like us and shall be hosting with A.G, A.L, A.M, and I! A.L!

A.L: What?!

A.H: Watch the villains while I get the others! I trust you more than A.M. *walks into a room*

A.M: Hey!

Petrel: We aren't children! Why do you not trust us?!

A.L: We just don't trust you Petrel. You'll probably disguise yourself as one of us and torture the others.

Ariana: I'm going to stick up for Petrel for once, but don't you four already torture us?

A.H: Ok I'm back. *points to people on her right* These people are Xerosic, Mable, Bryony, Aliana, and Celosia. They're scientists of Team Flare, but they're like admins. I have no idea why A.G didn't bring the leader of Team Flare, Lysandre here too. I mean all the villains are supposed to be here!

Riley: I know you haven't introduced me yet, but if all the villains are supposed to be here why aren't Cipher, Snagem, Team Meanies, and Team Skull here?

A.H: A.G, A.L, A.M, and I don't know that much about Cipher and Snagem, and the only ones who would be able to understand Team Meanies and Team Skull are N and A.G since they can communicate with pokemon.

Xerosic: Why don't you ask A.G why she didn't bring our leader here, and shouldn't A.G be explaining everything?

A.H: Yeah she should be, but she isn't here. She's uhhh dealing with some stuff… You know I'll just let you all speak with her… *pull up a screen, and a girl with long brown hair, sea green eyes, and headphones on appears*

Hope:

I send my Ditto into fight sometimes

Saying Ay-Oh, turn into Spearow

I'll take out fighting types with Mr. Mime

Saying Ay-Oh, Jynx an-

A.H… Ummm whatcha need?

A.H: *laughs*… Sorry. Can you explain to them why A.G isn't here, and why didn't she bring Lysandre here?

Colress: I thought you said this was A.G, and she was having some trouble. She somewhat looks like A.G, but she doesn't seem to act that much like her.

A.M: Try living with them. They both will act like each other a lot :l.

Hope: *giggles* And I thought you smart. *glares at A.M* Shut up A.M. You aren't any better. I am A.G… well the one who made A.G. I am having some troubles. I'm sick and I like a guy in real life, but he's allergic to peanuts and peanut butter is one of my favorite foods :l. Lysandre isn't here because the Flare scientists begged her to not bring him yet.

A.H: I see. *turns to Xerosic* That sum it up for you.

Xerosic: No it doesn't.

Hope: I understand. OCs and their owners share some things like sicknesses and themselves dying. It's hard to explain, but do you understand?

Xerosic: Yeah sure.

Hope: Good now don't interrupt me again A.H! I'm listening to music.

A.H: Pokemon parodies I assume. *shuts off screen*

Riley: I believe I deserve an introduction now.

A.H: Yeah sorry. Anyways this is Riley. She's owned by Twilightcrystalflame. Also as you can see she likes Team Magma.

A.L: And that's what I hate about her.

Riley: We all have our own opinions.

Archie: Great another friggin Magma person.

Maxie: Well I think it's a great thing that she likes us.

A.H: Ok. Let's stop before someone dies. Alright today we are doing… shippings! Also it's just the leaders, or/and another member.

Villains: Damn it. Shippings.

A.H: Also each of us will say a certain team's shippings. Ok we're starting with Team Rocket.

Team Rocket: How did we know it would be us?

Giovanni: And I assume I'll be first since I'm the leader.

A.H: Yup! And if you be quiet until I finish saying five of your shippings it will go faster.

Giovanni: It's just five shippings? I thought it would be all of them.

A.H: You know how long that would take? Never mind. Now let us start! :l Why did I put this one on the list? Anyways AbsoultureControlshipping is Cyrus x Giovanni, Ascendacyshipping is Giovanni x Red (special), oh Arceus this name is so weird and long BaddabingBaddabomshipping is Ghetsis x Giovanni, Bossshiping is Giovanni x Jessie, and my personal favorite out of these Giovannishipping! Also it's Giovanni (anime) x Giovanni (game). Ok finished with Giovanni.

Giovanni: WTF! I SWEAR I'm GOING TO F****** KILL YOU!

A.H: *brings an Alakazam out* Alakazam use Teleport on Giovanni! Also make sure it's a volcano!

Alakazam: *uses Teleport on Giovanni*

Giovanni: I will kill you someday A.H!

A.H: *is sweating* Ok… Archer promise me you won't try to kill me.

Archer: Only if you put a shipping with me and Ariana in there.

Ariana: *blushes* Oh Archer.

A.H: There's one on my list.

Archer: Good.

A.H: *thinking* Phew I'm not going to die so far better make sure I do that with Team Flare. *talking not thinking* Caspianshipping is Archer x Misty, Chiaroscuroshipping is Archer x Lance, see here's the shipping Clonegeuseshipping is Archer x Ariana, Contactshipping is Archer x Whitney, and the last one- Corinthshipping is Archer x Archie. Ok done. Now next is A.L with Team Magma.

Archer: I didn't like 4 out of the 5 shippings, but a promise is a promise.

A.L: Enough talk! I can torture Maxie finally.

Maxie: -_- I'm going to kill you after this.

A.L: At least I'll die happy. Now shut up so I can start and finish this thing quickly. I don't like shippings. Droughtshipping is Brendan x Maxie, Blastshipping is Brawly x Maxie, Cratershipping is Professor Birch x Maxie, Ecosystemshipping is Archie, Brendan x Maxie, and the last one is-

Maxie: If this last one is gay I'm going to kill you.

Riley: Time for A.L to die. *quickly changes Earthquakeshipping with DarkMagmashipping*

A.L: Ok. The last one is DarkMagmashipping, and it's Charon and Maxie. Hey I never put that there! I put Earthquakeshipping as the last one!

Maxie: Save your excuses! It was a gay shipping and that's that. It's your own damn fault you didn't check to see if it was or wasn't. *kills A.L*

A.H: So bloody… Riley did you do that?

Riley: Maybe I did maybe I didn't.

Maxie: If you did I was going to let you join Team Magma and make you an admin.

Riley: I DID DO IT! Hehehe now it's time for Team Aqua! Archie all of your shipping are gay *grins*.

Archie: How did I know?

Riley: Oh yeah. Maxie I accidently put three shippings with you in them.

Maxie: At least you forewarned me.

Riley: Oh and you can't kill me Archie.

Archie: Who said I couldn't?

Riley: Me. A.H can I use your Alakazam?

A.H: Sure. *tosses pokeball*

Riley: Alright. *brings out Alakazam* Use Protect if Archie tries to attack me.

Archie: *thinking* I should take out the Alakazam.

Riley: Ok now time to torture Archie! Floodshipping is Archie x Brendan, HardenedOrbshipping is Archie, Maxie, Groudon, and Kyogre, Hardenshipping is Archie x Maxie. I actually thought that that would be the name for the shipping for Caterpie, Metapod, and Kakuna. HuntingPirateshipping is Archie, Galen, Captain Phantom, and Hunter J, and finally Juntashipping is Archie, Blake Hall, Cyrus, Giovanni, Gordor, and Maxie. Alright A.M it's your turn with Team Galactic!

Archie: Such damn stupid shippings!

A.M: Ok well for Team Galactic it's Cyrus and Saturn. Also Saturn is actually the boss of Team Galactic at one point.

Saturn: Since when was I the leader of Team Galactic? I know I will and always have been an admin for Team Galactic.

A.H: When Cyrus disappeared in the game that's when.

A.M: What she said.

A.H: Did you put those two shippings in A.M?

A.M: Y-yes. I didn't want to die *sweats*.

A.H: Good, now continue.

A.M: Ok first of is Squidshipping and it's Charon, Cyrus, Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars, SpaceJamshipping is Cyrus x Roxie, Mizuhkishipping is Cyrus x Cynthia, Akatsukishipping is Cyrus x Dawn s-see I had them A.H, and finally Schemmelshipping is Archie x Cyrus.

Cyrus: I don't even care since I don't have emotions.

A.M: And this is why I was happy to get Team Galactic. Cyrus doesn't have emotions so I don't have to worry about getting killed by him. Now all I have to do is worry about Saturn killing me.

Saturn: I won't kill you if there's a shipping between me and Mars like there was for Archer and Ariana.

A.M: There is, now Astreriodshipping is Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars, BlueGrassshipping is Cilan x Saturn, Carefulshipping is Ash x Saturn, Conjunctionshipping is Saturn x Mars see I had it in here, CreeperLabshipping is Charon x Saturn. Done now.

Saturn: Who the hell is Cilan?

A.H: Alakazam bring Cilan here.

Alakazam: *teleports Cilan here*

Cilan: What the hell am I doing here, and who are these people? *sees Team Plasma* Team Plasma… I assume these are villains?

A.H: Yeah except A.M, A.L the guy that's dead on the floor, Riley, and I.

Riley: Remember I'm an admin for Team Magma.

A.H: Oh yeah sorry. Anyways we just needed you here so Saturn could see what you looked like since he didn't know anything about you.

Cilan: Well he should know the name, and I guess looks of a former gym leader!

Saturn: A.H can he go back to wherever he came from?

A.H: Alright. Alakazam teleport him back.

Alakazam: *teleports Cilan back*

Team Plasma: Great it's our turn, and we saw that Giovanni almost killed A.H because he hated his shippings so much.

A.H: I won't be the one doing your shippings- A.G will be!

Everyone: She isn't here though, and isn't she sick though?

A.H: Correct, but I'm bringing her here.

A.M: Hopefully none of us die when she gets here.

A.H: I'll make sure no one dies. Alakazam teleport A.G here please.

Alakazam: *teleports A.G here*

A.G: WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE!

A.H: Your turn for shippings.

A.G: Oh yeah. Ghetsis, Colress, and N don't kill me or when I'm revived I'll have Dark and Rose eat you.

A.M: Would they really eat humans A.G?

A.G: Stay out of this A.M.

Ghetsis: You aren't the only one with a Hydreigon.

A.L: And it's under leveled.

Maxie: How the hell are you alive?! No one gave you a revive or a max revive!

A.L: A revive rolled my way, and it was close enough to work. Anyway I would have been revived later.

Maxie: At least you'd be dead a little bit longer!

A.G: SHUT UP SO I CAN GET THIS OVER WITH, AND THEN GO BACK TO SLEEP!

Everyone: O_O

A.G: Ok thanks. Ghetsis, I'm starting with you.

Ghetsis: Great. I know you know some of the craziest ships in the world. I'm probably going to die from how crazy they are.

A.G: Oh come on! You all won't die! I promise! Ok let's started! Ok first is one of my favorites, Gretelshipping! And it's Ghetsis x White, next Devil'sCallInYourHeartsshipping is Ghetsis x Giratina, Devil'sLullabyshipping is Ghetsis x Billy Jo, Diabolousshipping is Ghetsis x Anthea, and finally EvilSantashipping is Ghetsis x Santa Claus.

Ghetsis: Seriously, Gretelshipping? You know I hate A.G. Next… A pokemon! And that name too! One of my own daughters! Finally, we all know Santa isn't real.

A.M: But I thought he was real.

A.G: Stupid. *spins around and points at Colress* Your turn.

Colress: Oh Arceus, I'm going to die.

A.G: Of course you are, and no one will revive you!

Everyone: She doesn't seem to love Colress that much anymore.

Colress: It's a miracle!

A.G: *punches* Shut up. Now after I'm done be quiet or I will kill you.

Colress: Fine.

A.G: Good. Now first Moonringshipping is Colress x Mei, Mindcontrolshipping is Colress x Aldith, BlueToothshipping is Colress x his hair, Antigravityshipping is Colress x Ghetsis, and SpectralColorshipping is Colress x Nate.

Colress: No comment.

A.G: *glares at* You talked.

Colress: *hides in the closet*

A.G: Alright. N it's your turn.

N: Great, just great. You hate me, so I'm obviously going to have horrible shippings.

A.G: Yeah sure. First of Harmoniashipping is N x Ghetsis, ahhh this used to be my favorite shipping… Ferriswheelshipping is N x White, Kingshipping is N x Shadow Triad, DragonLegendshipping is White, Iris, and N, and finally Documentaryshipping is Curtis x N!

N: And my guess was correct, these were horrible.

Hope: *appears suddenly and with a guy with red hair* I am here! Well… for a little bit. Anyways, I beat Pokemon X like just now so I decided to bring Lysandre here instead of the next chapter. Also I'm saving my crazy announcement for next chapter. Bai everyone!

Xerosic: I thought we had a deal!

Lysandre: I see you didn't want me here Xerosic.

Xerosic: I-I just didn't want you to die from the chaos here.

A.H: If that's the case then I love Lysandre. Hope forgetting something.

Hope: Which you do A.H. Here *tosses the list of Team Flare ships*

Lysandre: What?

A.H: Shouldn't you be leaving?

Hope: I'm going to add the explanation in my announcement next chapter. Alright I'm off. *teleports away*

A.G: Me too. *teleports away*

A.H: Alright Team Flare's turn. So ya it's Lysandre. I was going to put Xerosic too, but he has no shippings.

Xerosic: You think of me as the leader of Team Flare at some point?

A.H: Yeah surprisingly. Now shut up so I can say the 3 shippings. LongLostFamilyshipping is AZ x Lysandre, PerfectWorldshipping is Lysandre x Professor Sycamore, and Beautifulperfectionshipping is Ghetsis x Lysandre.

Lysandre: AZ is 3,000 years old and I'm not gay, not gay, not gay, and I hardly know any of the other villains.

Everyone Else: Who's AZ? Another OC?

A.H: No, he's a person from X and Y. He's 3,000 years old and the one who built the ultimate weapon or whatever it's called.

Everyone Else: Ultimate weapon?

A.H: I don't feel like explaining, and I'm sure Lysandre would be happy to explain it to everyone.

Lysandre: No I wouldn't. It would only remind me of my failure.

Villains: We all failed, but we shall make our come back some day!

A.H: I doubt it. Ok now we shall do the side series villains, the ones from the Pokemon Ranger series! A.L I believe it's your turn.

Pokemon Ranger Villains: Awww. We thought you forgot about us.

Riley: We would never forget you Red Eyes.

Red Eyes: Ok….

A.L: Alright let's start this off with the Go-Rock Squads. We're just going to go through these quickly, so no one will have time to say anything. Gordor your shippings are FioreResearchshipping is Gordor x Professor Hastings, FioreTempleshipping is Gordor, Enti, Raikou, and Suicune, RangerOppositionshipping is Blake Hall x Gordor, and Wtfnoes!shipping is Gordor x Tiffany. Riley it's your turn with Team Dim Sun.

Riley: Alright we're doing Blake Hall first then Ice. First Batmanshipping is Blake Hall x Wheeler, DarkShardshipping is Blake Hall x Kincaid, Gigaremoshipping is Blake Hall x Kellyn, and RideEmCowboyshipping is Blake Hall x Heath. Now time for Ice's shippings. Discardedshipping is Ice x N, Apalledshipping is Falkner x Ice, BloodyMaryshipping is Hun x Ice, Caeruleusshipping is Ice x Kellyn, and finally ColdEyesshipping is Ice x Red Eyes. Now it's weirdo's turn.

A.M: I AM NOT A WEIRDO! Anyways lastly we are doing the Pokemon Pinchers. Purple Eyes, I'm starting with you. Abeyanceshipping is Purple Eyes x Ben, Abjurationshipping is Purple Eyes x Summer (Ranger), Enableshipping is N x Purple Eyes, Ensignshipping is Purple Eyes, Red Eyes, and Blue Eyes, and finally Judgedshipping is Purple Eyes x Arceus. Next we have Edward. His shippings are Controlledshipping which is Edward x Mewtwo, DimensionsOfPowershipping is Edward x Rand, GoldArmorshipping is Edward x Purple Eyes, GoldenArmorshipping is Edward, Purple Eyes, and Mewtwo, and finally Societashipping is Edward x Kasa. FINALLY! THE SHIPPINGS ARE OVER! I HATE SHIPPINGS!

A.H: Well we are going to have to do shipping again for the other members of the teams. Hopefully there will be more shippings for Team Flare. Anyways OCs are always welcome. Oh yeah! Try to come up with shippings for us OCs x villains. I just would just love seeing what you guys came up with.

A.M: NO! NO MORE SHIPPINGS! *kills A.H*

Everyone: O_O

A.L: Just because you don't want any more shippings to be spoken, heard, or seen doesn't mean you can kill A.H, but I guess I'll kill you since you're so annoying.

A.M: Wait, wha- *gets stabbed*

Riley: I guess we're killing each other. *kills A.L* That was more fun than I imagined.

Maxie: I know right.

Hope: *appears and sees A.M dead* YES! HE'S DEAD!

Everyone: Why are you here? It isn't the next chapter yet.

Hope: I know that. I'm here to end the chapter! Bye everyone! *makes sure villains can't here* Study up on Chris from Total Drama Island. He's the host next chapter. I'll explain it next chapter. Oh yeah, my little speech is about Lysandre and how crazy he is xD. It's hilarious. Just wait and see.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Yes another one, but it includes information for your shippings you shall create. Also elvisfan994 *spoiler alert for dare* who's rick rolling everyone? *spoiler alert for dare ended*

Name: A.G

Likes: Colress (I'm so crazy)

Likes A Little: Lysandre (don't even ask me why I like him a little)

Hates: Archie

1st, 2nd, and 3rd Favorite Teams:

1. Team Plasma

2. Team Galactic

3. Team Flare

Name: A.H

Likes: Cyrus, and Lysandre (told you so)

Likes A Little: N

Hates: Giovanni and Petrel

1st, 2nd, and 3rd Favorite Teams:

1. Team Galactic

2. Team Flare

3. Team Magma

Name: A.L

Likes: Shelly

Likes A Little: Courtney

Hates: Maxie (of course his father)

1st, 2nd, and 3rd Favorite Teams:

1. Team Aqua

2. Team Rocket

3. Team Galactic

Name: A.M

Likes: All pretty girls duhh xD

Likes A Little: N/A

Hates: Archer and Saturn

1st, 2nd, and 3rd Favorite Teams:

1. Team Galactic

2. Team Plasma

3. Team Flare

Name: Riley (TCF correct or inform me if I'm wrong about anything)

Likes: Red Eyes and Zero

Likes A Little: N/A

Hates: Archie

1st, 2nd, and 3rd Favorite Teams:

1. Team Magma

2. N/A

3. N/A

Next chapter will be posted on Halloween. Study and watch Total Drama Island! It will help you for next chapter if you do! Also there will be another OC.


End file.
